Búsqueda
by Kirino Sora
Summary: Gran variedad de texturas habían surcado bajo sus yemas, y sin embargo había algo que los dedos de Aoyagi no se atrevían a explorar.


Nuevamente, pensé que no terminaría a tiempo este fic (oficialmente no lo he terminado en mi horario, pero a estas alturas se patea las fechas límite) (?). Primero, lamento de antemano si hay algún error ortográfico y el posible OoC que puede haber; he escrito esto prácticamente hoy y con prisas, así que no le he dado una corrección exhaustiva (aunque nunca la hago, ya que siempre se me escapan cosas), además de que aún me resulta complicado escribir sobre estos dos. Y segundo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Especialmente para Nazu, para quien va dedicado el fic (inserta corazoncitos).

* * *

El arte le había presentado diferentes texturas: el papel de acuarela, gordo y rugoso, más amigos del líquido que los folios normales; las témperas, densas y testarudas hasta que el agua las invita a patinar sobre la hoja; el grafito del lápiz, suave y rígido, pero frágil cuando le lastimas... Gran variedad de texturas habían surcado bajo sus yemas, y sin embargo había algo que los dedos de Aoyagi no se atrevían a explorar.

El pelo de Teshima.

Aún recordaba cómo lo tenía el primer día cuando se conocieron. Era un peinado ordinario, corto, opaco como el cielo nocturno, levemente ondulado. Un peinado de chico, de los que te dejan la nuca y las orejas al descubierto. Eso era antes de atravesar la línea de salida.

A medida que corrían, ellos fueron progresando. Y mientras progresaban, cambiaban. Aoyagi fue testigo de ese crecimiento durante su tramo por el primer y segundo año. Ya fuera por delante o por detrás de Teshima, su pelo siempre se metía por medio en su campo de visión. Cada vez más largo, cada vez más ondulado hasta quedar casi rizado. Hubo un momento en el que las orejas solamente se asomaban de vez en cuando y las puntas no paraban de rozarle los hombros. El pelo crece como las personas, y se enredan, luego se peinan... Como los baches de un camino; unas veces los superas, otras te hacen caer. Y el pelo de Teshima por aquel entonces parecía un camino inseguro, lleno de enredos. Aunque eso él no podía sino imaginarlo.

Y era porque solo tenía la imaginación que Aoyagi poco a poco fue queriendo saber la sensación de sus dedos entre sus cabellos. ¿Serían tan rizados como aparentaban? ¿O serían más suaves de lo que creía? ¿Podría pasar los dedos con facilidad? ¿O, por el contrario, se quedarían atascados y le haría daño? Quería sentirse sorprendido, como cuando consiguió su primera mezcla al combinar el azul con el amarillo. Quería descubrir más de esos tonos de verde que no se esperaba hallar.

Quizá por ello se sentía como una pequeña obsesión. Quizá por ello ya había llenado un cuaderno entero con dibujos de Teshima. Dibujos de cada noche hechos a lápiz, a óleo, a tizas pastel... De tantos materiales, de tantos estilos, de tantas texturas y colores conectados entre sí. Y ninguno de ellos albergaba todo el valor que poseía Teshima Junta. Ni un solo pelo dibujado se sentía suyo. Así era como lo sentían sus dedos, tan manchados de grafito y pintura que su madre y Junta eran quienes le insistían sobre lavarse las manos antes de comer.

Incluso ahora Aoyagi tenía las yemas levemente teñidas de gris de acariciar el dibujo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. En él, Teshima miraba fijamente la libretita que empleaba para apuntar el balance general e individual del equipo de ciclismo. Una libretita de un elegante negro con una pegatina de estrella verde, que era sujetada con la mano izquierda. Mientras, un bolígrafo bic de tinta negra giraba entre sus dedos de la mano derecha. Lo único que faltaba en todo el conjunto era su cabello, dispuesto en la coleta que suele llevar cuando se peina.

La frustración que albergaba lo impulsaba a tachar todo el dibujo, pero Aoyagi se limitó a coger la goma y borrar.

–Como pensaba –habló de pronto su compañero–, debe de ser incómodo dibujar a un modelo en la misma postura.

–No importa –respondió él, sin detener la goma–. Con esto me basta.

–Tal vez, pero, ¿no crees que estarías mucho mejor con muñecos de madera? Es decir, al menos les puedes cambiar la postura.

La coletita de Aoyagi se agitó cuando sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.

–Con esto me basta –repitió él a la vez que volvía a coger el lápiz–. Además, los muñecos se mueven, pero no se expresan.

–Tienes razón, pero...

Teshima no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ser un mal modelo, pero no continuó la oración. A falta de palabras, agachó la cabeza y, en lugar de insistir para que fuera de vuelta a casa a descansar y no conseguirlo–«Como vicecapitán, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es quedarme a tu lado, capitán Junta», le decía–, regresó a lo suyo. A su vez, Aoyagi intentaba domar el cabello del otro Teshima, sin resultado. Sin duda, en comparación con los muñecos de madera, la respiración se sentía en cada trazo y la vida en el papel. Así se siente dibujar a un ser vivo.

Trazo, trazo. Borra, borra. Trazo, borra, trazo.

Ensayo y error, y sin embargo la coleta no le salía como él quería.

En silenciosa exasperación, en una hoja aparte, comenzó a hacer bosquejos de peinados. Teshima con una coleta, con dos, con el pelo suelto, recogido en un moño... Sobre todo las de dos, ya que de este modo practicaba el doble. En general, no le quedaban mal, pero no se sentía satisfecho con ellas. ¿Qué faltaba? ¿Qué sobraba? No paraba de preguntárselo a la vez que analizaba atentamente el papel, sin huecos en blanco.

De repente su vista se volvió ligeramente borrosa y dorada; no tardó en percatarse de que el coletero azul que recogía su flequillo había desaparecido de su cabeza. Miró a la derecha y a la izquierda, hacia arriba y hacia abajo; ninguna fue la dirección correcta. Elevó la vista hacia delante y se topó con el rostro de Teshima.

Con su coletero. En su pelo. En su peinado de dos coletas.

Aoyagi no emitió sonido alguno; su expresión fue suficiente para hacerse entender, incluso si esa persona no era Teshima.

–¿Qué tal? Con un modelo en condiciones, ahora será más sencillo dibujar, ¿no crees? Lo siento –prosiguió él–, por cogerte el coletero sin permiso. Es que parecías tener problemas con eso. –Le señaló el cuaderno que estaba sujetando.

Los ojos de Aoyagi se clavaron en el cabello de Teshima. El peinado le quedaba raro. Inusualmente largo, inusualmente ondulado, inusualmente brillante. El pelo, opaco como el cielo nocturno, parecía haberse llenado con una pizca de polvo de estrellas. Y luego estaban los dos coleteros, el verde a la izquierda y el azul a la derecha.

Raro, sencillamente extraño.

No era el tono de verde que buscaba. No era ese.

Con una expresión neutra, se fue acercando a Teshima y, con lentitud, pasó la mano por su lado. Notó cómo los dedos le rozaron el cuello, y luego el pelo, al mismo tiempo que jalaba suavemente del coletero azul hasta quitárselo. Ahora tenía el pelo atado por un lado y suelto por el otro. Esas puntas que surcaban libremente por su hombro derecho acariciaban el dorso de la mano de Aoyagi, haciéndole cosquillas. Era más sedoso de lo que se imaginó.

–¿Hajime? –Teshima le miraba confundido. Era normal, después de todo, su amigo tenía los dedos entrelazados en algunos mechones y en su oreja, desconocía la razón.

–No te queda –se excusó Hajime, sin apartar la mano de su cabello.

En efecto, no le quedaba. Las dos coletas no le quedaban. Por otra parte, su pelo se sentía raro, pero agradable. Quizá porque hasta ahora no se había atrevido a tocarlo, desde que salieron de la línea de salida hasta el tercer tramo de su recorrido por la preparatoria. Solo lo había observado, solo había intentado imaginárselo entre sus dedos. Como los bocetos de peinado en su cuaderno, no eran más que creaciones realizadas por su mano. Dibujos que podía tocar cuantas veces quisiera y cuando quisiera. Pero ese no era el tono de verde que esperaba hallar.

Lo había encontrado, sí, pero no sobre el papel.

Ah, quizá durante todo este tiempo se había tratado, al fin y al cabo, de una pequeña obsesión.

Y esa obsesión en estos momentos era acariciada por los dedos de Aoyagi. El pelo, la oreja, el cuello, los labios...

Los labios secos y arrugados de Teshima que rozó con los suyos propios. Sin permiso.


End file.
